The present invention relates in general to a circular head broom, and pertains more particularly, to a circular head broom for cleaning out potholes and cracks in asphalt or concrete prior to patching or crack repair. The broom of this invention is an improvement over the conventional brooms and is particularly adapted for cleaning out potholes or cracks having v-shaped profiles.
With the conventional broom it is nearly impossible to remove all of the debris and loose material from a pothole or crack needing repair, particularly with an asphalt or similar patch material. The importance of removal of these debris is generally accepted by those skilled in the art. Essentially all loose debris including loose asphalt or concrete in the hole must be removed to insure a strong physical bond of the patch to the hole.
Traditional square head brooms are difficult to use for cleaning out potholes since the square head often will not fit into the hole to be cleaned. As a result of this difficulty the worker turns the broom sideways. In this position the broom has little downward force making cleaning inefficient and inadequate. It is difficult to dislodge loose asphalt or concrete with the conventional broom typically used for this purpose.